


Still Dreaming

by ficsandscribbles (fictionalwhims)



Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Jessica's Dream, Prompts/Requests, Shameless Smut, helmet, my favorite two idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalwhims/pseuds/ficsandscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut inspired by the spoilers/description/Tumblr discussion of upcoming New Girl episode "Helmet," in which we learn that Jess tells Cece she's had a sex dream about Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one _before_ Dream Alley, but forgot to post it up here on AO3. So here it is, my original "Helmet"-inspired two shot. It starts smutty and finishes fluffy, and I hope you enjoy it!

The loft is quiet as Jess tiptoes into the kitchen. She's pretty sure that Schmidt has left some sort of fancy European chocolate somewhere, and since no one is using the TV, she can finally watch a Disney movie without judgment (although she thinks Winston would probably join her if the other guys weren't home). Feeling liberated and girly, she scans through Netflix until she finds _Mulan_ , which has some of her favorite songs. Also, for cartoon, Shang is pretty hot.

She curls up on the couch, piling up all the pillows around her and enjoying the fact that she has the blanket all to herself. Nick is kind of a blanket hog. So is Schmidt. And Winston. She lives in an apartment full of blanket hogs. But not right now: right now she has all the pillows and the whole blanket and a Disney movie. Life is pretty damn good.

It isn't long before she starts dozing off, humming "I'll Make A Man Out of You." She isn't sure how long she's asleep, but when she wakes up the TV is blank and there's some music playing very quietly somewhere in the apartment. It's vaguely familiar but she can't hear enough to tell what song it is. She stretches and starts to stand up, and then realizes with a jolt that she isn't alone. There's a man in the doorway, and she can't see his face because he's wearing a motorcycle helmet.

He walks toward her, and she knows it's weird but she's not scared because she knows him somehow, and _damn_ he looks good in those jeans. He pulls her against his chest as soon as he's close enough, and a little gasp escapes her. A delicious, shivery wave of anticipation spreads low through her belly. He's silent, but that's fine, and _God_ he smells good, feels good. His hands are so warm as they slide up and down her back, over her hips and up her sides. His thumbs brush the sides of her breasts and she bites her lip.

Her fingers struggle with the buttons of his shirt as his fingers dip below the waistband of her pajama pants. She finally pushes open his shirt and runs her hands over his chest, gasping as his fingers trace up her tummy, over her diaphragm. He's pushing her shirt up as he goes, and a second later she's tossing her top to the floor. She knows she's flushed and breathing hard, but his hands are sweet and patient as he cups her breasts.

His silence inspires her own, and even though she's dying to see his face, somehow the mystery is extremely enticing. She slips down to her knees as she tugs his belt off, and she takes a second to spread her fingers along his hipbones before getting to work on his fly. His fingers tangle in her hair as she slips his jeans and boxers down his legs. A low noise escapes her as she wraps her hand around his cock. He's big, she can feel his heartbeat throbbing in her palm, and his head goes back from the pleasure of her touch. He groans from under the helmet as her grip tightens around him. It's such a sexy, masculine sound that she shivers.

She sucks him into her mouth, moving her hand down to cup his balls. His fingers tighten in her hair as she moves her lips up and down his shaft. God, she's so hot, so ready for him. She can feel the wetness on her thighs now, can feel how her greedy her body is to be filled by him. But she can't stop herself from licking and sucking him. Especially when he's moaning, his hands guiding her head with gentle pressure. His legs are trembling and she knows he's trying not to thrust into her mouth. That knowledge only makes her suck harder, and she teases the head of his cock with her tongue until he can't help but buck his hips into her.

Suddenly he pulls her up, stripping her out of her pajama pants with shaking fingers. He growls when his hand slips between her legs: she's so ready, so wet. He slides a finger into her, then two, but before she can start rocking her hips against his hand, he pulls away and twists her around until she's facing away from him. A firm hand against the small of her back urges her to bend over the couch and she moans, bracing herself by gripping the back of it. His touch is everywhere: over her breasts, rolling and teasing her nipples, then between her legs. Next he grips her ass before spreading her legs apart, and she's panting for air even before she can feel his cock brushing against her, sliding up and down her slit.

"Please!" she gasps as he rubs his cockhead over her clit, sending shockwaves through her.

His hands grip her hips and he slides into her, so slow, so maddeningly, deliciously slow. Her head goes back as a long, throaty moan escapes her. He holds her there, fully impaled on him. It's driving her crazy with the need to move, and she grinds back against his hips desperately. He doesn't relent, although his hand trembles as he slides it down her stomach to her core. Rough fingertips tease her clit and she is whimpering now, begging him wordlessly. How is he so fucking good at this? Her hips are bucking, she can feel her pleasure starting to crest, and then he thrusts into her _hard_ and she comes apart, her orgasm tearing through her with blinding intensity.

He rides her through it, grinding into her as the aftershocks go on and on, and her arms nearly give out. When she finally comes back to herself, he slides out of her. He's still hard, she can see his cock twitching with need as he turns her back toward him. He sits on the couch and pulls her down into his lap.

"Oh God _yes_ ," she groans, sliding herself down onto him. His hips immediately buck up into her as he enters her again, and his hands slip up to her breasts, teasing her nipples while she finds her rhythm. Within seconds, she's gripping the back of the couch again as she rides him hard. He feels so good that she can't stop the noises that are slipping through her lips, the greedy gasps and moans as he thrusts up into her, as she grinds down on him.

She can tell he's close: his cock is pulsing hard in her now and his thrusts are starting to get wild, desperate. She's close too, God she's so close, but before she can come again she needs to _see_ him. She grabs his helmet and before he can stop her, she pulls it off of his head. Her eyes widen when she sees his face and yes, God, she's been hoping it's him this whole time—

Nick pulls her in for a kiss that's as wild and desperate as his thrusts, and her heart breaks with the sweetness, the rightness of being with him. Then she cries out against his lips as his fingers rub hard over her clit and she's coming again. He is too, arching up hard into her as he calls out her name, and for a second everything whites out as the pleasure rips through her…

And then her eyes open and she's alone on the couch. The movie is still playing on the TV but it's almost over. No one else is awake, which is good because she's a confused, sweaty, horribly turned on mess.

 _Oh shit, oh shitty McShit shit…_ She pushes her hair out of her face, the shock making her clumsy. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

"But Cece, it was _Nick._ I had a sex dream about _Nick._ Loft Nick. Bartender Nick. My _ex-boyfriend_ , Nick!" Jess is trying—unsuccessfully—not to panic in the middle of the restaurant she's met Cece at for an emergency best friend brunch.

"Oh, did you say _Nick_? I'm sorry, I must have misheard you the thirty other times you've said is name in the past five minutes." Cece is trying to tease Jess, to make her laugh or relax, but her friend only stares at her with slightly manic blue eyes. "Honey, listen, this isn't that weird."

"But we live together! And I'm dating someone else!"

Cece reaches across the table and takes her hand. "Jess, having a sex dream about your ex-boyfriend is completely normal, especially if you still see him all the time."

"I haven't had a sex dream about him in so long. I thought all that was over," Jess replies, her voice miserable. "Why now?"

"Well, maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Cece shrugs but she knows this is nothing to make light of. She's been wondering how long it would take her friend to realize that she's still in love with Nick, but as usual Jess' timing is total shit. She's just rekindled her romance with Sam, after all. But then, Cece is pretty sure that nothing—nobody—is going to keep Nick and Jess apart in the end.

"What? No! No…what…I mean…what would my subconscious be trying to tell me?" Jess is stress-eating a carrot.

"Honey, we both know that you've been attracted to Nick for a long time. _Especially_ when he decides to work hard at something. He's been putting a lot of effort into the bar, you guys have been hanging out a little more…it's kind of inevitable."

"You—that can't be—I can't—" Jess covers her face with her hands. "You're right. _You're right._ "

"Jess." Cece tugs at her wrists, gently forcing her friend to stop hiding. "Sam is great. Sam has always been great, and if you're happy, of course I'm happy for you. But I think maybe, if you're honest with yourself, you'll realize that you're—"

"Still in love with Nick," Jess finishes. She looks down at the tablecloth. "I am. I'm still in love with Nick."

Cece gives her fingers a quick, supportive squeeze. "It sounds like you have a choice to make."

But really, there's no choice. There never really has been, not since the day she'd knocked on the door to a sun-soaked, beige-y loft and asked for Schmidt. Since then, whether she'd known it or not, it's always been Nick.

"Thank you, Ceec," Jess says. She scrambles out of her seat and rushes around the table to hug her best friend. "I've got some things to take care of, I've got to go."

Cece shakes her head, smiling. "Good luck! I hope you know what you're doing."

"I have _no idea_ what I'm doing…but that's okay!" Jess is beaming as she digs some cash out of her purse for the bill. "I love you, I'll call you soon!"

With one last wave, she skip-walks out of the restaurant and in the direction of _Clyde's_. It's time (it's actually well past time) to put things right. And while it's no declaration in the middle of a Prince party, Jess is pretty sure that telling Nick she's in love with him is going to be pretty damn spectacular.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess comes to a halt on the sidewalk outside of the door of _Clyde's_ and takes her first deep breath since her talk with Cece. She wants to burst into the bar and walk right up to Nick and tell him exactly how she feels, but now that she's had a second to reflect, she knows it isn't that simple.

She has to talk Sam first. Last time she and Sam dated, it had ended messy. He didn't deserve it then and he doesn't deserve it now. If she really wants to be with Nick, she needs to do this right. She needs to make it count. And that means being an adult and telling Sam that it's really, for good, no third chances over. It's not a thought she relishes (really, it's a douche move to break up with a guy over her roommate—twice), but it has to be done.

Even after breaking things off with Sam, there's no guarantee that Nick will share her feelings, or that he will take her back. At any rate, Jess can't think about that right now. No matter what, she can't keep dating Sam when she's in love with someone else. He's probably going to hate her for what she's about to do to him (again), which is unfortunate because she really does think he's a great guy.

"Time to face the music, Day," she says to herself, and she returns to the restaurant to get her car and drive to Sam's.

.:NG:.

It takes two hours and a lot of tears (all Sam's, although Jess does feel emotional at points), and then at last she walks away from Sam's house and sits in her car. She takes a few deep breaths, casting away once and for all a future with the doctor. She sits there for a little while, trying to soothe her sore heart and guilty feelings. Then at last she begins to drive, heading back toward _Clyde's_.

Nick isn't behind the bar when she walks in, so Jess heads to the back. The door is open so she steps in and watches him for a second, his head bent over a schedule. He wears the responsibility well, better than he probably thinks he does, and a huge tide of affection for him washes over her. It's a sweet feeling and it drowns any lingering doubts.

"Nick," she says. He glances up at her, and there's a pencil stuck behind his ear and his eyes warm up when he sees her the way they always do. He pushes away from his desk and stretches, and Jess's mouth goes dry as his shirt pulls up over his belt, exposing the skin she'd dreamed about so vividly.

"Hey, Jess." He smiles at her. "What's up? Did all the last minute wedding prep drive you out of the loft?"

"No, I…I just wanted to see you." God, she's so nervous. "I broke up with Sam."

Immediately Nick is concerned. He steps closer and runs his hands up and down her upper arms, his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"We aren't right for each other. I just realized this morning that I'm never going to love him the way that I should. He deserves someone to fall in crazy love with him." She gives him a little smile and she can see the hope gaining strength in his gaze at her choice of words. For a long time, Jess had been certain that his feelings had faded, but she sees now that they had only been pushed down deep. How could she have doubted his love for her?

"Everyone deserves to have someone fall crazy in love with them," Nick agrees, his voice oddly husky. He gives her arms a squeeze and drops his gaze a little, suddenly shy with her. She hesitates for a moment, almost afraid of what it means to close this gap between them, to start the process of healing two years of distance. But then her fingers thread into his hair, and she gently tugs his head up so their eyes meet again.

"I came here to tell you that I…I had a dream and it made me realize that I…I'm still in love with you, Nick. I tried to forget how much I love you but I just…I can't. I don't even really want to. "

"Jess—" He tugs her tight against his chest. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious. I'm very, very serious, Nick."

"Am _I_ dreaming?" Nick's lips are so close to hers, and pressed up against him like she is, she can feel how quickly his heart is beating.

"No." She tries to pull his mouth down to hers.

"I love you, Jess. I've always love you and I'm always going to love you." He finally kisses her, tilting her head back as his arms slide around her waist. Her fingers tighten in his hair and he groans against her mouth, a sound that sends blissful shockwaves down her spine. Her tongue strokes along his and he spins them, pushing her back toward the desk he was just sitting at. She bumps into it and he pins her there. He only allows their lips to part when they both need to gasp for air.

"I dreamed about this," she murmurs as he presses open mouthed kisses to her throat. His hands slide up and down her sides, teasing her by brushing her breasts but never lingering there.

His mouth touches her ear. "Tell me," he whispers.

She tries to, but he lifts her onto the edge of the desk and presses his hips between hers, and all she can do is rub herself against his erection. She is panting already, and his hands move to the hem of her skirt. The fabric slowly moves up her legs as she struggles to pull off his shirt. He yanks it over his head and she drags her fingernails down his chest.

Fingers slip up her thighs and suddenly Nick is pulling her panties down, and he growls a little when he realizes just how wet she is.

"You're fucking killing me, Jess," he says in that dark, gravelly voice that only turns her on more. "I want to take this slow but I don't think I can."

"Don't take it slow. Please Nick, don't take it slow," she begs, dragging his pants down his hips. Having sex in Nick's office is the one of the hottest things she's ever done, and she needs him in her so bad.

He kicks off his jeans and kisses her again, then trails his mouth down to her breasts. He sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, curling his tongue around it as she grinds up against him. He pulls her leg up, his cock nudging against her entrance. She rubs against him for a moment before pushing him back gently.

"Like this," she tells him, and then she turns around and bends, bracing her hands on his desk.

"Fuck, Jess…" He groans as he steps forward, taking her hips in his hands.

"I need you." She can feel his erection brushing the bare skin of her ass and she tries to roll her hips back. He hisses as he lines himself up, then he pulls her hips back and buries himself in her hard. She bucks hard and his forehead drops to her back as they both savor the sensation. Sex with Nick has always been mind-blowing, he's always known exactly how to touch and tease her body.

He begins to fuck her, harder than he'd meant to but he can't stop himself. She feels so good, squeezing around him and moving her hips in little circles that make his eyes roll back in his head. He moves one hand from her hip to roll her nipple in his fingers, and she is shaking with the pleasure of it.

She's trying her best to stifle her moans since they're in his place of work, but it's hard because this is so good. Waves of bliss crash over her as Nick pushes her closer and closer to the edge. His hand traces gently down her tummy to her slit, and then one rough, skilled fingertip teases her clit.

Stars burst behind her eyelids as she comes, crying out his name as her body shakes with aftershocks. Nick thrusts hard two, three more times before he orgasms as well. His hips grind against her as he rides it out, and his knees nearly give out. They stand there together for a moment, curled over his desk where his unfinished schedule is still waiting for the finishing touches.

"Oh my God," Jess gasps. "Oh my _God_."

He presses a few gentle kisses to her shoulder before sliding out of her gently. She turns in his arms and snuggles against his chest.

"I love you," she whispers. He kisses her forehead and rocks her in his arms gently.

"I love you too, Jess."

"So…are we…are we back together?"

"Do you want to be?" he asks, and she feels him suck in a deep breath and hold it while he waits for her to answer.

"Yes. I want everything with you," she replies. He exhales slowly, then tilts her head back and kisses her.

"I'm never letting you go again," he promises.

It's a promise that he keeps.


End file.
